Reddie For Beddie
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: Follow-on from Episode 14. Reddie smut, rated M for sexual content.


**Hey everyone, here's another little quickie from me. My own follow-on from the end of Episode 14, in my opinion, the best episode of Waterloo Road ever! And I'm sure all Reddie fans agree with me on that.**

**Just so you know, this is rated M for a reason so if you don't like, don't read.**

**Please let me know what you think. Lots of love Gemz xxxx**

**Reddie for Beddie**

**Summary: Follow-on from Episode 14. Reddie smut, rated M for sexual content.**

"_Take that as a yes then," Eddie said._

Rachel giggled that girly giggle of hers, the giggle that Eddie loved so much. It was something that he didn't hear very often but when he did, he fell in love with her just that bit more. Rachel looked at him and smiled, "how can I turn you down Eddie?"

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to, we'll take this at your pace, if that's what you want," Eddie replied as he tenderly caressed her cheek with his thumb.

Rachel's eyes filled up at his compassion, he was so different to every other man she'd been with and she liked that, she loved that he put her feelings before his own. In short, she loved Eddie. He had chosen her over Melissa, that was a clear enough indication to her that he loved her too. They were together now but it was still early days in their relationship. Rachel shook her head and leant towards him, pressing her soft, warm, tender lips to his own and kissing him. She pulled away, "I want this, I promise," she said.

Eddie's lips curved upwards into a smile, he couldn't hide his delight at hearing her words. He encircled his arms around her waist, drawing her closer to him, holding her tight to ensure that she didn't fall from the step above. Eddie pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly as he lifted her off the ground, guiding her long legs around his waist. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer, closer to the evidence of his need, his physical need for her. She could feel his arousal pressed against her through the material of his jeans and almost instantly, began to feel a pool of warmth forming between her own legs, her physical need for him growing with every second that passed. Spending almost the whole evening alone with Rachel had created an explosion of wantonness inside of him which, up until that moment, he had controlled; he didn't want to force her into something if she didn't want it. This close proximity to her and well and truly melted his resolve, he wanted her, he needed her and she wanted him too. Eddie ascended the final few steps with Rachel still wrapped around him, her legs and arms wrapped around his waist and neck respectively. Still firmly locked at the lips, Eddie gingerly removed one hand from her waist but doubled his grip on her with his other hand. With his now free hand, Eddie reached out and grasped the handle of the bedroom door, turned the handle and the bedroom door swung inwards, allowing them both inside. He carried Rachel inside and closed the door behind the two of them.

Once inside the bedroom, Rachel allowed the muscles in her legs to go slack and disentangled herself from his body, she stood before him on her own two feet. Eddie looked up at her, wondering whether she had changed her mind now they'd made it inside her bedroom. No matter how much he wanted her, he knew he'd stop if she had changed her mind, he cared about her too much to take advantage of her sexually if it wasn't what she wanted. Their gazes locked and despite the fact that the only light coming into the room was from the street lights outside, Eddie could see the sparkle in her eyes, he had put that sparkle there. Rachel gave him a small smile and nodded her head, reassuring him, without using words, that she hadn't changed her mind and that she still wanted this as much as she had five minutes before.

Eddie knew what her smile meant, he closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her waist, staring downwards at her lips. Rachel too stared down at his, she so desperately wanted to feel his lips against hers and was beginning to wonder how obvious she was making it look. As if on cue, Eddie pressed his lips to hers and felt Rachel's lips curve into a smile as he did so. Eddie ran his tongue across her top lip, waiting for her to grant him the access he wanted. When she finally parted her lips for him, his tongue dived in and began to dance around hers, letting his passion for her get the better, he had held this in for most of today and simply had to let it out, almost every time he'd seen her, they'd flirted with each other but hadn't stepped over the line that divided professional from unprofessional. She moaned softly into the kiss as he gently explored her mouth with a sensuality she didn't know he possessed. Rachel returned the favour as her tongue explored his mouth in a similar way. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands sought his jacket, she slipped it off and he dropped his arms to his side so that it could slide to the floor, which it did. Eddie's hand clung to her jacket, he undone it and slid it off her shoulders, like she'd done to him and Rachel removed her arms from where they were around his neck so that he could pull her jacket off completely, it soon joined Eddie's on the floor. The sound of material hitting the floor didn't register with either of them; they were too caught up in their passion to notice. They both pulled away a few moments later when oxygen depletion became too much to bear. Rachel kicked off one of her shoes and then the other, she heard them hit the wall with a soft thud and Eddie did the same with his. He moved back towards her a few moments later, recapturing her lips with his own. She responded with equal passion and energy, Eddie wrapped his arms back around her waist and began to back her towards the bed. Rachel fell backwards onto the bed, falling onto the freshly-laundered bed sheets, pulling Eddie down on top of her, kissing him passionately. He responded and grasped the hem on her t-shirt and began to lift it away from her body, his hands brushed over her stomach and her covered breasts before breaking the kiss to pull the t-shirt over her head. Rachel sat up slightly to make it easier for him and once he'd removed the garment, he discarded it on the floor. He hovered over her and his eyes roamed over her chest and the scar from the fire, she looked up at him, wondering what he was thinking. He leant down and his lips came into contact with the rough edges of scar, still partly obscured by the black lacy bra. "You're…so…beautiful…Rach," he murmured, punctuating every word with a kiss.

His kisses sent goosebumps coursing through her body and Rachel's eyes filled up, she had been worried that seeing the full extent of her scar from the fire would put Eddie right off her but she was reassured to know that it didn't change how he felt about her. He looked up at her and saw the tears that had welled up in her eyes, "hey, what's up Rach?" he asked, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I just…I thought that you'd change your mind about this after seeing…" Rachel trailed off, looking downwards at the scar.

Eddie immediately understood her meaning, she didn't need to verbalise it. He pressed his lips in a short but deep and meaningful kiss. He pulled away and gazed into her eyes, "the scar doesn't change how beautiful you are to me Rach, you always will be," he said, running his fingers tenderly over her scar as he spoke.

Rachel smiled and cupped his face in her hands, kissing him passionately. His lips ventured away from hers and immediately, she let a low moan escape her lips as she felt them planting feather-light kisses again her jaw-line, down her neck and across her shoulder. Eddie kissed the tops of her breasts as his hands gently caressed her stomach and made their way up her body until he reached around her back and flicked open the clasp of her bra and dragged the lacy black material down her arms before flinging it across the room. Eddie gazed into Rachel's eyes and then allowed his gaze to drag itself downwards, checking out her naked breasts for the first time, seeing the full extent of the scar spread across one side of her chest. He leant down and pressed soft, tender, butterfly kisses to each of her breasts in turn, causing Rachel to let out a soft moan. He cupped each breast in his hands and then massaged each nipple in turn. She arched her back further, pressing her body closer to his. Eddie moved back up to her neck and trailed a string of kisses down her neck, across her shoulder and down her chest until his tongue found what it had been looking for. He took each nipple into his mouth and gently caressed them with his tongue, sending shivers of delight through Rachel's body. "Oh god, Eddie," she moaned, trying her best to keep the noise down, knowing that Phillip was trying to get to sleep in the room next door.

She had never experienced anything like this before, Eddie was being so gentle with her and she loved that, she loved that he was putting her needs before his own. Her desire for him was growing by the second, her eyelids fluttering with desire. She brought his head back up to his and kissed him passionately once again before moving her hands between their bodies to undo his jeans. Rachel fumbled for a few moments with the belt before finally undoing it. She undone the button and then lowered the zip before removing them completely. Eddie shook the trousers to the floor before meeting Rachel's lips once more in a passionate kiss, their tongues duelling each other for control of the kiss, neither winning, neither giving in. They took their time to savour the moment with soft kisses and tender touches, neither wanting to rush what they had both waited so long, too long for. Eddie moved his hands from her breasts and rested on her waist, he undone the button on her jeans and then lowered the zip before pulling them down her silky smooth legs and leaving them on the floor beside his. He knelt down on the floor and started planting light kisses against Rachel's feet and made his way upwards, kissing her shins, her thighs. Rachel giggled as she felt Eddie's lips against her skin, she loved the fact that he was being like this with her, he wasn't rushing it and she knew exactly why, partly to make her feel at ease and partly because he wanted the night to last forever, they both knew it wouldn't and they both wanted to make it a night to remember. Once Eddie had moved his kisses back up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around his neck urging him on. His lips finally met hers and they kissed passionately once again, sucking the breath out of each other, kiss after kiss, both being intoxicated by the other.

A few moments later, Rachel moved her hands from Eddie's neck and down his chest, taking his hands in hers as she sat up. He looked up at her, wondering what she was doing, "if you want to stop Rach, we can," Eddie reassured her, thinking that was why she had pulled away.

Rachel shook her head firmly, pressing a firm kiss against his lips. "I don't," she replied as she shimmied a bit further up the bed, pulling Eddie up with her.

She pulled the bed clothes away and let go off Eddie's hands as she climbed underneath them. Rachel looked at him and smiled, immediately, he understood her meaning. He crawled up the bed on all fours and got in beside Rachel. Barely seconds later, he shuffled towards her and kissed her yet again, she responded but soon enough, Eddie broke the kiss and began trailing feather-light kisses down her neck and chest before his head disappeared under the covers. He hooked his fingers around her lace undies and began to drag them down her legs. Once they were clear, Eddie took a moment to take in the sight before his very eyes, the perfect, naked form of the woman he loved and had came so close to losing at the end of last term. None of that mattered now, they were here, together. Rachel giggled at him as he stared at her, unblinking. She wrapped her arms around his waist and began to remove his boxers. Once she'd used her feet to get them off completely, Eddie hovered over her and at that moment, all the giggling that had come from Rachel ceased as her gaze met his. "Are you sure you want this?" Eddie asked, he knew he'd already asked her that but he just had to make sure.

Rachel smiled at him and nodded, "I'm sure," she replied, her lust and desire for him evident in her gaze.

Eddie smiled and leant downwards, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips as he entered her. The moan that escaped Rachel's lips was barely audible, due to the fact that her lips were firmly pressed against Eddie's. Their bodies were moving in almost perfect synchronicity with each other, like this was something that they had done together many times before. That couldn't have been further from the truth. The sex was slow and gentle but it didn't take away any of the sensuality. Rachel knew she was close, she could feel the heat running through her body and knew it wouldn't take much longer for her to reach her climax. "Eddie!" Rachel moaned his name in pure ecstasy, letting him know how close she was to taking that final step into sexual heaven.

Soon enough, they both took that final step, moaning each other's names as their climax washed over both of him. Eddie lifted his head from where it had been nestled in the crook of Rachel's neck and looked at her, drinking in the sight before his eyes, he could clearly see the beads of sweat that had formed upon her forehead. He raised his hand to her forehead and wiped them away before planting a gentle kiss there in its place. Eddie felt her ragged breathing against his cheek and leant down and kissed her softly and continuously until her breathing had returned to normal. He relived her of his weight but Rachel shuffled over to him, draping an arm over his waist, "that was amazing Eddie," she finally said.

Eddie looked down at her and smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. Amazing wasn't the only word he would use to describe it. To him, being with Rachel that night was the natural conclusion to everything that had happened between them since she'd arrived, this was a conclusion that neither of them would be regretting in a hurry. "Will you stay?" Rachel asked, breaking the blissful silence that had descended between them.

"Of course I'll stay Rachel, I'm yours until you throw me out,"

Rachel laughed, she knew what he meant by that remark. She pressed one last kiss to his lips before resting her head on his chest, slightly dampened by sweat. Rachel felt his arm around her and immediately, she felt safe, she knew she'd be OK as long as she had him. With that comforting thought in mind, she allowed her eyelids to flutter closed as she succumbed to the temptation of sleep.

Eddie stayed awake for a few minutes longer, just watching the woman he loved so much sleep in his arms, he ran his hand slowly up and down her back, feeling every contour. He looked down at her and smiled, Rachel was amazing, she was as close to perfect as anyone could possibly be. She had a past that was far from perfect but to Eddie, her past didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was that she had turned it all around. Amanda Fenshaw had been anything but perfect, Rachel Mason on the other hand, was so very close to perfection it was unreal. He loved her for all of that, he loved everything about her. "I love you Rachel Mason," he whispered into the night.

She didn't hear him, she was already asleep.

**

* * *

**

Comments?? xxx


End file.
